Embodiments of the invention relate to a wind turbine. Modern wind turbines are commonly used to supply electricity into the electrical grid. Wind turbines of this kind generally comprise a rotor with a rotor hub and a plurality of blades. The rotor is set into rotation under the influence of the wind on the blades. The rotation of the rotor shaft either directly drives the generator rotor (“directly driven”) or through the use of a gearbox.
Gearboxes form one of the most maintenance-intensive components of the wind turbine. They need to be inspected regularly and do not always fulfill their expected service life; the gearbox or some of its parts sometimes need to be replaced prematurely. This is due to the high loads and fluctuating loads to which a gearbox is subjected during the life of the wind turbine. Particularly, the bending loads on the blades, which may be transmitted through the rotor shaft to the gearbox are damaging.
The cause of the transmission of the bending loads and deformations from the blades and hub to the generator lies in the wind turbine configuration. In most conventional wind turbines, the rotor hub is mounted on one end of the rotor shaft. The rotor shaft is rotatably mounted in a support structure within the nacelle on top of the wind turbine tower. The rotor thus forms an overhanging structure which transmits torque, but additionally transmits cyclical bending loads due to the loads on the blades and the weight of the hub and blades. These bending loads are transmitted either to the generator (in the case of direct drive turbines) causing air gap variations or to the gearbox causing fluctuating loads in the gearbox.
In order to solve this problem, it is known from e.g. ES 2 163 362 to provide a wind turbine tower with a forward extending frame. The rotor hub with its plurality of blades is mounted and can rotate upon the frame; the rotor hub is coupled to a rotor shaft located within the frame. Such a wind turbine has been schematically indicated in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, a wind turbine 100 comprises a hub 110, which is rotatably mounted upon frame 170, at a distal end of the frame. Frame 170 is mounted upon tower 180. A coupling element 120 couples rotor shaft 130 to hub 110. The rotation of rotor shaft 130 is transformed with a gearbox 140 to a fast rotation of output shaft 150 which drives generator 160.
With this kind of configuration comprising a hub mounted on a frame, the loads due to the weight of hub and blades are transmitted more directly via the frame to the tower, whereas the rotor shaft transmits mainly torque to the gearbox (and/or generator), thus avoiding to a certain extent the undesired loads and deformations in the drive train. This represents an advantage with respect to other prior art wind turbines.
However, there still exists a need for a further improved wind turbine. Furthermore, there still exists a need for a wind turbine of reduced weight. There also exists a need for a wind turbine of reduced cost. Finally, there is also a need for a wind turbine with components that are easier to manufacture.